Your Eyes Don't Lie
by broadwaymk
Summary: Ondina received her abilities when it was pushed from dreams. Soon with it, she is unrecognizable and death follows her, in fact, is inside of her head. Can she save her best friend on time, more importantly, can she save herself?


_I'm running. I don't know what I'm running from, just that if it catches me, I'll be different. I don't know how, but it's true. I feel a graze on my arm. It's near. Whatever it is. I feel torn back and everything goes black._

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream. I jump out of bed, thankful to be away from that nightmare. I get dressed quickly in my normal attire. Black top, dark burgundy shorts, fishnets, and black platform boots. I head down the hallway to do my makeup and hear. I curl my blonde my hair and put on my eyeliner, mascara, and black lipstick. My mom yells up that I have to leave soon, so I head downstairs and grab backpack, keys, and wallet so I can stop and get Starbucks.

I arrive at school a bit late because Starbucks was packed, but my friend is the Dictator of the Universe, so it doesn't really matter. I head to class and sit down. But I feel woozy. Weird. Odd. And then I'm sucked away. Everything goes black. I wake up in a dark room. I see neon blue eyes staring at me. They look like mine, but they are glowing. I hear a voice taking. I don't know who's voice though.

"This girl is special. We must wake her power. But how?" It says. Another one starts talking but this is a girl.

"Gus, she is vital to winning this war. Don't hurt her." The man's name must be Gus. "Fine, we'll try our best, but we'd better change her clothes, or our plan will have no chance of working."

I see a needle as I open my eyes. A NEEDLE! What are they going to do to me! I'm scared and I feel thought zooming around my head, but then everything goes black…

 _I'm running again, and my stomach has a sense of dread. I feel something graze my arm, and then something yanks me back. I don't see a face just a nametag that says Gus. Gus… GUS._ And right when I remember that Gus was my parents closest friend until they put me up for adoption because apparently I was in danger, I feel something plunge into my arm. I cry out in agony and my head is full with a burning sensation and a giant headache. And then I'm up. I see a mirror directly in front of me, and I see myself. _No. Not me. Not me, not me._ I think to myself. No. No. No. No It can't be. I see myself, except with those glowing blue eyes, and jet black hair. But the creepiest part is my face. I have glowing blue dot circling my eyes. And i then go nauseous and pass out.

Ondina, Ondina wake up. ONDINA!

I awake to my bestest friend and Dictator of the Universe Madda shaking me. She tells me I have powers now and I'm going to be moved to a training facility to learn my powers.

Two years later…

I'm awakened by my eleven year old roommate jumping on my stomach.

"Get up! Get up! It's Christmas!"

And then it comes… The tickling ugg! But I can't help but laugh because she is so weird when she tickles. She puts on a weird face and jabs at my stomach. OHH yah. We've been at a training facility learning how to use our abilities. I have the power to heal or kill anything with my mind. Weird right?

Anyways, Victoria starts to laugh as well, and we continue laugh, until I suggest that we go down for breakfast. We race, but always, I win. But Victoria doesn't seem surprised. After all, she knew that was going to happen.

Breakfast is scrambled eggs and bacon, but soon the day is over. We learn hypnotization, and then get to practice on each other. Victoria hypnotizes me to say that she is better and cooler, and everyone looks over mystified until they realize what is going on, but I soon get her back by making her walk on her hands by laughing hysterically. But our mentors see us messing around, and scold us. But then an obnoxiously loud alarm goes off and my ears are straining to block out the noise. Victoria hops over to me and grabs my shoulder pulling me into a spot in the hallway, and the next thing I know, a bomb goes off.

"BOOM!" We were under attack. Victoria starts screaming, so I quickly and carefully pick her up and cradle her in my arms. I look around, and see nothing but dust, abandoned gravel, and dead bodies. I try to reach out and heal them, but my powers do not work if someone is already dead. Well, at least not yet. I've done it once, and only once. IT was on my best friend madd awie we were hanging out and the palace got bombed. I don't know how, just that it happened. _At least the had a quick death_ , I think. I know we have to leave and as I am walking away, I hear a faint cry of pain. I feel a tug in my mind, I reach out with my mind trying to heal her, but it doesn't work. Alm of a sudden i feel a sharp pain enter my head, it feels like my brain ran into a cement wall.

"There must be an object in her mind keeping me from being able to heal her." i said. We traveled towed the noise and find a small girl with no injuries but a broken arm. "If it's just an arm that is injured, why can't I heal it?" I question myself.

And then the girl spoke. She told us her name was Talia and that she could read minds, but lock her own. It wasn't working because her mind was locked. She told we had to get out of here because another bomb might be coming, so we walk away. As we walk Talia tells us about what is going on ere. She read Victoria's mind which told her where to stand that as safe, but she didn't have enough time to save anyone else. Soon we are far away from the rubble and an idea of where we could go popped into my head. " Why don't we go to my friend Madda's house.", I suggest. Victoria seems to have a reaction, but quickly hides it. I feel like I need to ask, but I don't feel like arguing right now so I put it to the back of my mind for later. I still have my phone so I scroll through and find Mada's number. I haven't talked to her in forever, but she is my best friend so I know she will help us.


End file.
